


Полотно

by Acraloniana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: «Иногда физическая боль помогает усвоить жизненно важные вещи».Харуки Мураками. О чём я говорю, когда говорю о беге





	Полотно

_— Я же говорил тебе больше не приходить. Но вот ты здесь. Снова портишь мне репутацию, — смеётся. — Значит, ты готов слушать? Располагайся, это надолго._

 

Всё началось, когда я едва осознал себя человеком. Передо мной открывались новые горизонты, время неслось впопыхах, словно боялось куда-то опоздать. Семья, друзья, учёба — то самое время, когда ты любим, обожаем и никому ничего не должен. Я всегда был золотой серединой, не рвался вперёд, но и не шёл последним. Меня устраивала такая жизнь ровно до того дня, когда мне поставили диагноз — опухоль мозга.

Я сорвался. Самые беспечные люди те, кому нечего терять. Но мне-то было что терять… У меня до сих пор нет объяснения, почему я ушёл — оставил свою жизнь, вполне сносную, хотя можно было бороться с болезнью вместе с семьёй. О том, что поступил опрометчиво, я задумался только через несколько дней, когда закончилась наличка и меня выперли из кафетерия, где я коротал ночные часы. Вернуться? Эта мысль посещала меня не раз. Но — нет. Я не хотел быть обузой, не желал видеть жалость в глазах дорогих мне людей. Зная их, я мог предугадать, что на меня бы посыпалось столько заботы, сколько только способны вместить людские души. Мне была уготована судьба слабого существа, едва ли способного самостоятельно донести ложку до рта, буквально на следующий день после получения этой новости. Неожиданный подарок мне преподнесла судьба ко дню совершеннолетия. Тогда мне казалось, что никто её не переплюнет. Знал бы я, что ошибаюсь, может и не бросил бы все.

В те дни я действительно был жалок. Засаленные волосы, потухший взгляд, загоравшийся в тот момент, когда меня достигал очередной запах чего-нибудь съедобного — урчание желудка заглушало мысли. Я не знал, что делать — чертова гордость не позволяла вернуться, — но и вперёд двигаться было некуда.

Я коротал время на свалках — главное было не мешаться под ногами у местных завсегдатаев, им по праву принадлежала возможность первыми покопаться в новых кучах дерьма, что привозили регулярно. С трудом, но я находил что-то, что помогало пережить ещё один день. Случалось, находились и весьма ценные вещи — обычно они сразу попадали в руки старожилов, но однажды повезло и мне. Это была золотая подвеска с гравировкой «Любимой дочери». В тот же день я сдал её в ломбард, хотя владелец, конечно, снизил реальную стоимость раза в два. С чего бы ему платить по полной оборванцу с улицы? Небось, ещё и ворованное! Но мне было достаточно. Я даже смог снять комнатенку в мотеле и с упоением постоять под ржавой водой — никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться такому человеческому изобретению, как душ. Но деньги, в конце концов, кончились, и я снова стал тем, кого не существует.

Я старательно избегал знакомых мест и районов, странно было наблюдать своё фото на плакате «Missing». Вот же он я, здесь, цел и невредим, уберите это, меня не надо искать… Подсознание отчетливо намекало, что хватит ребячества, пора и домой вернуться. В общем, мне было страшно. Сейчас я это понимаю, тогда — едва ли.

Моим излюбленным местом был один ресторан, я занимал скамью и наблюдал за его посетителями через окно-арку. Тёплые тона, яркий жёлтый свет, потрясающие ароматы. Должно быть, я настолько волком смотрел на происходящее за стеклом, что однажды вышедший из него мужчина протянул мне контейнер — такие обычно используют, чтобы собрать остатки с собой. Я лишь прошептал спасибо и принялся за еду. Мне было почти плевать, кто это и почему вдруг решил помочь бездомному, но к тому моменту, когда я всё-таки решил, что надо бы спросить, рядом уже никого не было. Неосознанно я запомнил время и стал приходить регулярно. Не столько в поисках подачки, сколько… Не знаю, в поисках того единственного, кто вообще обратил на меня внимание.

Я вспомнил его. Он был завсегдатаем, приходил по средам и субботам. Иногда заглядывал в воскресенье. До сих пор не понимаю, как я вообще его узнал. Больше он мне еду не выносил, но каждый раз отмечал моё присутствие лёгкой улыбкой. Но неделю спустя он подошёл ко мне и сказал лишь одно слово. «Поехали». Я не задумался о том, что он может быть маньяком, психопатом или извращенцем, которому просто нужен секс, после чего меня вышвырнут на улицу. Сегодня меня ждала ванна и тёплая постель, а что будет завтра — это ведь будет завтра, не правда ли?

Меня и правда отправили на водные процедуры. Не чета душу в мотеле. А к тому моменту, как я вышел, прикрывшийся лишь полотенцем, он уже вовсю колдовал над плитой. Он одарил меня лучезарной улыбкой и кинул мне яблоко, словно проверяя рефлексы. Да, я поймал его, вот только полотенце успело соскользнуть. «Ничего, — сказал он, — можно и без него», — я все ещё слышу его голос в своей голове.

Я все-таки подвязал полотенце, отложив яблоко в сторону. Витамины привлекали меня меньше, чем то, что томилось на сковородке. Не знаю, с чего я решил, что это для меня, но не прогадал. В то время как он смотрел новости, я позволил себе осмотреться. Мужчина был богат, его выдавало не только убранство комнат, но и манера держать себя. Я бы назвал его аристократом. Но мне по-прежнему не были ясны его мотивы. Поначалу мне даже показалось, что после новостей он просто ляжет со мной спать. Тихий семейный вечер, да и только. Странно, что я не заметил, что новости он вовсе не смотрит — они всегда были для него лишь фоном, чтобы заглушить весь остальной мир, погрузиться в себя и подумать.

Тем вечером мы действительно только спали. Он прижимал меня к себе словно потерянную и вновь обретённую игрушку, но не позволил себе ничего большего. А я почему-то уже наплевал на собственную гордость и хотел большего. Я ведь так и не смог заснуть от его случайных прикосновений и отлучился посреди ночи в ванную, чтобы снять напряжение. А он… заметил. Этот горящий от желания взгляд я никогда не забуду. И, черт возьми, он не сдержался.

Это был мой второй опыт в роли пассива, я был готов и к боли, и к разочарованию, и к неаккуратности. Но всё было ровно наоборот. Он был идеальным любовником, внимательным и в меру страстным, вдоволь растянул меня, прежде чем войти. Но нам обоим этого было мало. Нужно было сильнее, глубже, жёстче. Я сходил с ума от неспешных движений, а потому просил ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока не стал вскрикивать и не позабыл человеческую речь. Он заламывал мне руки, выкручивал соски и не прекращал движений, все время держа меня где-то на краю сознания и боли. Я влюбился за одну ночь и был готов на всё, даже есть с его рук.

Я никогда не считал себя мазохистом. У меня было относительно спокойное детство, играм во дворе я предпочитал книгу и компьютер, ничего себе не ломал и вообще с трудом представлял, что такое боль. В тот день я впервые почувствовал себя в своей стихии. Когда я достиг оргазма, я плакал. Он потом рассказал мне, что я шептал: «Я дома».

Он предложил мне работу. Сказал, что никто не справится с ней лучше меня. Тогда я смутно представлял, что он меня потребуется, но Джей (на самом деле Джаред, как ты помнишь) обещал большие деньги. По пять сотен баксов за каждый день, что я проведу с ним. На месяц. И, если я рискну остаться, он обещал увеличить оплату вдвое. Меня не смутили его слова, что вообще я мог подумать об этом «если рискнешь»? Мысленно прикинув, я подсчитал, что за пару месяцев вполне смогу накопить достаточно, чтобы пару лет не думать ни о какой работе. А после болезнь меня доконает.

Можно сказать, я даже надеялся на это, и на то, что рассчитал все верно. А потому незамедлительно поставил свою закорючку в соглашении, даже не удосужившись его прочитать.

Время с ним летело незаметно. Джей тратил на меня немыслимые деньги — одежда (взамен той, что сразу отправилась в мусорное ведро), салон, где из меня сделали едва ли не топ-модель. Он даже настоял на том, чтобы я получил образование — дистанционно, конечно, потому что не мог отпустить меня. Уже тогда он был зависим от меня так же сильно, как чуть позже стал я от него.

Месяц подходил к концу, когда я начал замечать животный блеск в его глазах. Он не говорил мне, в чём дело, но я видел, как чешутся у него руки, и понимал, что дело-то как раз во мне. И речь не в сексе — он каждую ночь возносил меня до небес, заставляя просить ещё. Я никогда не просил его остановиться, потому что всецело доверял, и был уверен, что Джаред (как странно называть его полным именем) никогда не переступит эту невидимую грань запрета. По своей воле. Я знал это, потому что сам за неё шагнул и только после этого потянул его за собой.

Это случилось в тот день, когда я больше не смог смотреть на его самоистязания. Есть фразы, которые врезаются в мозг. А его голос уже давно стал моим внутренним. Так вот, когда я, уже едва ли не крича, попросил сказать мне, чего он хочет, он ответил: «Я творец. Ты — моя муза. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты стал моим творением». Это было накануне подписания нового соглашения. Я заверил Джея, что пойду на всё ради него. Тогда он обнял меня и тут же пообещал, что никогда этого не забудет. А в глазах его я видел благоговение.

Он распластал меня на кухонном столе, завязал глаза и привязал так, что я едва мог пошевелиться. Я лежал на спине, обнаженный, внимательно прислушиваясь к его шагам. Вот он принес инструменты, должно быть кисти — я видел его пару раз за мольбертом, и это единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Вот его пальцы коснулись моего лица, в нос сразу ударил запах лаванды. Я шепнул, улыбаясь, что так скоро и засну, но тело уже предвкушало то, что последует дальше. Джей не торопился, массировал пальцы и всё больше погружал меня в умиротворенное состояние, но я продолжал хотеть большего, хотел, чтобы чертов стол сложился пополам от того напора, с каким Джей возьмет меня на этот раз, но он не спешил. Я изнемогал от желания, тем более что он ни разу не прикоснулся к моему паху. В один миг его руки куда-то исчезли, но пару секунд спустя он вошёл в меня, вызвав непроизвольный вскрик — это было больнее, чем обычно, он был так возбужден, что не стал тратить время на долгую растяжку. Впрочем, я был к такому готов, это не принесло мне большого дискомфорта — его скорее вызывали резиновые перчатки на руках Джея, раньше он их не использовал. Очень скоро я перестал думать, полностью отдавшись во власть ощущений.

…Он всё ещё был рядом, во мне, но движения стали медленно-тягучими, а в следующий миг я почувствовал острую боль в районе груди. Повязка не позволяла мне увидеть, что происходит, а плавные движения Джея всё ещё держали меня в плену возбуждения. Но эта боль не позволяла мне расслабиться. А потом я услышал его шепот: «Отпусти себя». И не смог сдержаться, попросив ещё. Он понял, что я имею в виду. Ласка была мне менее привычна, она отвлекала. И тогда Джей обезумел. Столько следов на своей коже я не видел больше никогда. Мое тело сплошь покрывали засосы, следы его зубов, словно пытался откусить кусочек. Спина была напрочь исполосована — когда он меня отвязал, — впрочем, его была не лучше. Но главной отметиной, бесспорно, был надрез на груди — по паре дюймов вверх и вниз от солнечного сплетения. Его я увидел уже после того, как мы достигли разрядки, и, наконец, понял, что за жжение меня преследовало всё это время. Джей подвел меня к зеркалу в полный рост и снял повязку. Шептал, что я совершенство, а я со страхом и интересом смотрел на себя, затем на него, стоящего позади, и не знал, что делать. Негнущиеся ноги сейчас были основной моей проблемой, если не считать тонкий надрез на груди.

Тогда я впервые его испугался. Кто знает, на что он будет способен, если я, не дай бог, сделаю что-то не так. Но всё-таки не зря я ему доверял. Он увидел моё сомнение, нет, — почувствовал, потому что лицо мое оставалось равнодушным, словно ничего не произошло. Однако сам я понимал — он только что обнажил передо мной душу.

«Если ты уйдешь, я пойму. Выплачу компенсацию, сведём шрам, как только заживет. Но если нет, оставь всё за этой чертой. Всю свою жизнь, все сомнения. Ты — тот, кого я искал всю жизнь».

Это было эмоциональнее любого признания в любви. И это слово — черта — символично, правда? Я не смог, просто не смог ему отказать.

Он был художником, правда. Но в первую очередь был первоклассным хирургом. Не буду вдаваться в сухие факты, о них и так знает весь мир.

Мы продлили наше соглашение — с тех пор его творением стал я.

Джей был аккуратен — кажется, я уже говорил, — никогда не начинал, если я не был согласен или не был готов. Раны заживали долго, тем более что мы постоянно увеличивали их количество. Часто мне было больно даже дышать. Тогда он колол мне обезболивающее — должно быть, это чудо, что я не подсел. Но ради него был готов и на это. Мы упивались болью, наслаждением, сексом. Нам было плевать на весь мир — он бы не понял то, что мы дарили друг другу. Мы и сами не могли облачить это чувство в слова — да и чувства нам было вполне достаточно. Джей создавал образы на бумаге, в основном абстракции, а после переносил их на полотно. Есть в этом что-то изощрённо притягательное — ощущать себя вещью. А ещё он безумно любил латынь и немецкую философию. Знал наизусть пару работ Шекспира и прекрасно декламировал стихи. И в целом был неплохим человеком: часто делал пожертвования в различные фонды и страшно не любил политиков. Кажется, это миру ещё неизвестно. Забавно, я не смогу столько рассказать ни об одном члене семьи, в которой рос.

Наше соглашение продлевалось не раз и не два. Однажды мне надоело подписывать эти бумаги — я был уверен, что Джей позволит мне остаться и без него, а деньги… Нужны ли они мне, если мне осталось всего ничего? Тогда он принес мне другой договор. Сказал, что больше меня с этим вопросом не побеспокоит. И я подписал, не зная, что он бессрочный. К тому моменту я провел в его доме полтора года. И ни дня не жалел, что слепо пошел за незнакомцем, который всего лишь меня накормил.

За это время я познал суть боли. Она несет не меньше наслаждения, чем томительная ласка. Возможно, я просто больной ублюдок, не различающий, где нормально, а где нет, но я скучаю по его рукам. Он был всем для меня. Он есть всё для меня. Видишь эту надпись?

_ove you._   
_J._

 

Он не успел её завершить. К тому моменту мы породнились настолько, что мне казалось, будто и Душа у нас на двоих одна. Думаю, он пришёл к тому же выводу, раз потихоньку начал выводить на моей коже признание в любви. Почему с конца? Может, догадывался, что у нас его не будет. Я изо дня в день смотрел на эти слова и хотел закончить. Но не смог посягнуть на работу мастера.

Я помню тот день, когда нас раскрыли. Нам пришлось сменить горничную, а новая оказалась не в меру любопытной. Во всем доме была лишь одна комната, куда ей воспрещалось заходить. Люблю людей, которые не спрашивают, почему. Это была наша священная обитель. Именно здесь создавалось творение. И она застала нас за работой. Мы были слишком увлечены и поняли это слишком поздно, когда, уставшие и довольные, выбрались из комнаты, а в доме царил все тот же бардак. Мы и не подумали, как это выглядит со стороны, лишь только решили, что завтра придется посмотреть ещё несколько вариантов из клининговой компании. А позже, когда он добавил «o» на мое запястье, в квартиру ворвались. Я смутно помню, как всё произошло. Когда Джей рванул ко мне, его посчитали угрозой. Я помню выстрел, заглушивший весь остальной мир, как выпал скальпель из его пальцев, а его кровь забрызгала тот самый стол, на котором всё и началось. А больше мне ничего не позволили увидеть, скорее уводя «заложника» прочь из места, что стало ему домом. Помню полные ужаса и сочувствия лица людей — врачей, полиции, семьи, что была безумно рада тому, что я нашелся живой, хоть и не невредимый. Мне не позволили дать показания — «мальчик в шоке», «он болен», «у него может быть Стокгольмский синдром». Но я бы все равно ничего не сказал — я был уверен, что Джей мертв. Нам с ним не за что было оправдываться.

А потом я ушёл из дома опять — теперь уже в открытую, не вынеся сочувственных и отчасти брезгливых взглядов домочадцев. Куда мне было идти? Меня всё это время всячески ограждали от СМИ, я с трудом знал, что происходит в мире, и всё ещё тосковал по влюбленному взгляду мастера, каким он любовался своим творением. Я был молод, но опустошён. Был богат — за это время на том счету накопилось около полумиллиона, но ничто не было мне нужно. Я хотел чувствовать себя нужным, желанным, защищенным, снова ощутить тот взгляд, от которого кожа покрывается мурашками, а мозг и вовсе отключается. Порой хотелось наложить на себя руки, но тогда я снова смотрел на запястье — мне казалось, так я предам его.

Единственным приглянувшимся мне местом — не поверишь — стал этот бордель. Элитное место, где я сам поставил условия «работы». Она не нужна была мне как таковая, да и я не был искушен в подобном деле, однако знал, что есть уникальные «экземпляры», которым, по сути, не нужно подобного знать. На них достаточно смотреть, любоваться. Каким же нарциссом я становился, когда ласкал себя, изгибался и кончал с его именем на губах при абсолютно незнакомых мне людях. Они вправду были готовы тратить немыслимые деньги, чтобы посмотреть, как я доставляю себе удовольствие. А порой приходили просто смотреть. Я ложился, закрывал глаза и представлял Джея — моё помешательство странное? — а они любовались его работой, изящными росчерками пера на моем теле, и ловили кайф едва ли не больший, чем я, когда он творил.

Лицо и руки были для него священны — это я выяснил, когда он вывел «J» на запястье. Тогда это было похоже на клеймо. Мою принадлежность ему. Для меня так оно и было. Для него — признание, с самой последней буквы. Я спросил, почему он никогда не использует кисть как полотно. «Когда я закончу, она мне понадобится для завершающего штриха», — улыбнулся он. А мордашка моя просто ему нравилась — слишком хороша, чтобы ещё что-то добавлять. Я скучаю по нему. Слава Богу, мы оба понимаем, что мой рассказ не для протокола. Ты удовлетворишь свое любопытство и, быть может, наконец, оставишь меня в покое.

_— Не оставлю._   
_— Прости?_   
_— Кольцо. Последний штрих. Он это имел в виду._   
_— Откуда ты..?_   
_Догадка подобно стреле пронзила сердце._   
_— Забавно, как твой внутренний голос затмил мой реальный, а глаза разучились различать скрытое в деталях. Я всё думал, когда же ты поймешь?_   
_— Джей…_   
_— Расскажи лучше, как ты вызволил меня. Эта часть истории мне неизвестна._   
_— Конечно._

 

Я долгое время терзал себя мыслью, что всё произошло из-за меня. Не смог отбиться от заботы родственников, не сказал ни слова в твою защиту. Мне пришлось пройти медицинское освидетельствование, когда я заявил о своём намерении. Мне выписали справку о том, что я абсолютно вменяем. Конечно, я мог её просто купить, но решил доказать самому себе, что делал всё осознанно с ним. Прости, так странно, с тобой. Я сотни раз проговаривал эту историю про себя, представляя, что передо мной журналист, полицейский, кто угодно, но только не ты.

Я записал видео, в котором оправдывал твои действия и признался в том, что все «увечья», как любят называть твою работу люди, были нанесены мне с моего согласия. И отнёс в участок. Это не было попыткой тебя освободить. Я лишь пытался обелить твою честь. До того дня, когда твоё дело было пересмотрено, я так и не знал, что ты жив. Я ведь сорвался за тобой, как только узнал, но не успел. Тогда поехал домой — в твой дом, — но во дворе играли дети, я был уверен, что тебя там нет, но и не предполагал, куда ты можешь отправиться. Прости. Если бы я только знал, но… Мне кажется, я помню, как угас огонь в твоих глазах.

 

_— Он угас в тот момент, когда я понял, что больше не увижу тебя. А теперь успокойся. Спасибо, что даже после «смерти» пытался меня защитить. Как твоя голова? Ты ни разу не обмолвился мне о своем недуге._

_— У меня не было времени о ней думать. Господи, как я мог тебя не узнать?!_

_— Не правда ли чудесные вещи творят кепка и усы? А если еще и очки добавить — типичный писака из провинции. Признайся, ты так и подумал, когда я зашёл в первый раз, — улыбка. — Я обязательно их сбрею, — добавил серьёзно, — если ты позволишь…_

 

Пальцы скользнули к запястью, обводя каждую букву. От интимности момента перехватило дыхание. Ему будет дозволено всё — пускай воплощает все сокровенные мечты и желания, лишь бы только не оказался сном.

Когда холодный металл коснулся кожи, все сомнения отпали сами собой.

_…ярко-красная «L» выделялась на фоне прочих шрамов._

_— Ты — мое лучшее творение._


End file.
